Shyva Nahl
Backstory: Shyva was born to a mechanical engineer and scientist, and a test pilot, both Zeltrons. Though she had many 'parents' through her life, she still looked up to her biological parents for guidance and support for her ideas and values. She was taught justice and fighting for what you thought was right from her pilot mother, and how to look between the lines, search for something that many would say wasn't there by her scientific father. She was taught how to fly and fight by her mother at an early age, and could hold a blaster and shoot accurately at ten. Through the years, she proved herself as a great pilot and sharp shooter at only age eighteen. Of course, that is when it happened. She and her family were stationed on an Incom Corporation testing space station when the Empire swept through. Somehow, someone had implicated the base as working with the emerging rebel factions in the sector, and were merciless in their attack. Her father coordinated evacuations while Shyva and her mother flew side by side, taking on swarms of Imperial fighters. The Imperials were not expecting such skill from so few pilots. The only pilots available who weren't trying to get freighters out were test pilots, they weren't meant to be so highly skilled. Shyva claimed seven TIE pilots that day, proving herself to be a formidable pilot. Only her mother was able to surpass her at fifteen shot down. Fortunately, thanks to Shyva's family's efforts, most of the station's crew escaped with the important documents. The heavily wounded and dying remained behind to make sure the Imperials got nothing. The self destruction of the facility crippled the imperial ships nearby, allowing the rest of the crew to escape. That solidified Shyva and her family's future. Before, they were just test pilots and scientific engineers, but after that day, they were Rebels, devoted to the fight against the Empire for what they did. In the Alliance, she fills a role of Commando, using her skills with a blaster, and the knowledge she gained from her father on sabotage and explosives, as well as destraction and information extraction through seduction of course, and as an Ace X-wing pilot, having claimed a total of thirty two TIE kills in her time serving. Shyva is not as in touch with the Zeltron culture as many would believe, she isn't as obsessed with sex. Though she enjoys it and may seek it out from time to time. In fact, by Zeltron standards, she was quite a prude. By human standards though, fairly normal. Equipment: Shyva carries a DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System, an old system but still effective for her duties, as well as the sniper attachment, and ammo. She chooses not to use a side-arm, instead choosing to carry two curved knives to make short work of enemies in close quarters. She wears a set of grey variant coloured commando garb, with light reinforcements along the torso, and the usual shoulder and knee pads. In order to take advantage of her stunning looks and skills at seduction, she makes sure that the torso armour is attached via easy to reach clips. Removing them, allows it to fall away and reveal a tight tank top underneath, with just enough cleavage to make her skills usable. She also carries an ammo belt around her waist, and a small pack on her back with explosives. Breaching charges, plastic explosives, and a handful of thermal detonators, to be exact. Though, its not uncommon to see her on the battlefield with a RPS-6 rocket launcher, but only on assaults where being sneaky isn't so important. Appearance: Like many Zeltrons, she has light pink skin and dark purple hair. Her face is perfectly sculpted, and stunningly beautiful, with soft cheek bones, piercing blue eyes, and soft, full lips. She has a curvaceous figure with generous proportions, filling out her flight suit and commando garb very well.